


spiderHELLo

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Slash, Revenge, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: С каждой новой пыткой Куроро чувствовал, как покидает его благоразумие.





	spiderHELLo

**Author's Note:**

> где-то после нынешних событий манги  
оно такое пафосное, bruh  
фб-2019

Куроро наблюдал.

Они схватили Хисоку — и это стоило им жертв.  
В попытках угнаться за предателем они потеряли многих, и в итоге «Паук» остался лишь с половиной своих ног, как и говорилось в старом предсказании несчастной красавицы Неон. Куроро было так жаль, так жаль ее — ведь умерев, та забрала с собой столь прекрасное хацу. Такая огромная утрата сильно ударила по его планам, но, в конце концов, справедливость восторжествовала, а грязная крыса была поймана.

Как долго он этого ждал!..

Местом казни он выбрал забытые всеми руины завода где-то на окраинах Йоркшина, там, где все и началось. Сначала ублюдок с цепью, а следом за ним и Хисока — вся эта чума начала распространяться отсюда, с этого самого места.  
Из этого города.  
И место, где все и началось, должно было стать могилой для всех тех страданий, что пришлось пережить «Пауку».

Чтобы все смогли вздохнуть спокойно. И он сам, особенно.

— Убьем его! — кричали «Пауки», желая быстрой расправы.

Они жаждали крови, и их легко было понять. Спорили о том, как именно, и в этом затерялись окончательно.  
Тогда Куроро лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
И они замерли — внимая, что скажет лидер.

— Быстрая смерть будет так милосердна, — сложив руки в мольбе, Куроро переплел пальцы и возвел взгляд к небесам. — За все свои деяния Хисока должен понести справедливое наказание. И им станет долгое и мучительное существование, такое, чтобы он пожалел о дне, когда вознамерился предать нас.

Куроро перевел взгляд на Фейтана и улыбнулся. И тот ответил ему тем же — они оба знали, что делать.

Приготовления заняли недолго. Найти человека с похожим хацу, что был у ублюдка с цепями, не составило труда, и, обладая схожей силой отныне, Куроро просил прощения у павших, жалея, что ради мести ему пришлось встать на один уровень с выродком из клана Курута.  
Он лишил Хисоку нэна, того, что делало его непобедимым. С отвращением повторил тот мерзкий акт, что когда-то лишил их семью Увогина.  
Куроро не желал становиться в один ряд с убийцей, который начал этот путь крови, но выбора не было.  
Все это было во благо, так он верил.

Пойманный, Хисока сидел перед ними абсолютно нагой — без фальшивого лица, без нэн.  
_Беззащитный_.  
Он смотрел на них с насмешкой, зная, что ничего из наказаний не сработает против него. Пытки Фейтана были старомодны и несли лишь боль; Хисока не из тех, против кого это могло обернуться как надо. Можно лишить его нэн, пытаться унизить, но все это бесполезно — Куроро знал, что столь простые методы унижения не подействуют.

Сломанные пальцы срастались, раны заживали.  
Хисока был гордым — и его оказалось практически невозможно сломить.  
Куроро пообещал себе, что найдет способ.

Размышляя над этим, он день изо дня наблюдал за пытками.

Сощурив глаза, внимательно смотрел, как Фейтан медленно подносит горячую свечу прямо к глазу Хисоки, держа так близко, что зрачок его сузился до маленькой крохотной точки.

Боялся ли Хисока? Заставляло ли предчувствие скорой боли дрожать его где-то внутри?  
Как же Куроро хотелось этого знать!  
Он потерял многое на пути к своей цели, мести за павших, но Хисока не раскрывал ему ничего, даже проиграв, оставаясь впереди.

Свеча таяла постепенно, медленно, и, ожидая момента, Фейтан продолжал держать ее — убрал лишь после того, как раскаленный воск капнул вниз.  
В это мгновение Хисока широко распахнул глаза, и Куроро почудилось, что сейчас он раскроется. Покажет свой страх и разобьет маску фальшивой гордости.  
Но он не сделал этого.  
Даже тогда, когда Фейтан аккуратным движением оттопырил веко, а следом просунул внутрь тонкий палец, вырывая ослепшее глазное яблоко. Куроро замер лишь на мгновение — то, когда рвался нерв. Он с трепетом ждал, что Хисока закричит, но тот держался.  
И это взбесило настолько, что в ярости Куроро схватился за нож.

Он отрезал ему язык, чтобы тот замолчал навсегда. Казалось, даже Фейтан был в шоке — но он не стал останавливать лидера, когда тот резанул ножом.

Тогда во взгляде Хисоки было пьянящее чувство победы, ведь не сдержался Куроро.  
Захлебываясь кровью, он немо смеялся над лидером, тем, кого предал, и послевкусием этого стало пустое разочарование к себе, к своим действиям, к своей гордости. Слепо смотря на окровавленный нож, Куроро осознал, что боль — это не то, что заставит Хисоку сломаться.

Он был вором, но Хисока украл у него самое ценное.  
Тогда он украдет у него то, чем тот дорожил больше всего.

Свободу.

И через некоторое время он нашел ответ на то, как именно.

Мерзкое и прекрасное одновременно, он назвал его «Приветствием» — прямиком с того света, от тех, кто сгинул из-за действий этого лжеца.  
В сравнении с приготовлениями к этому меркло все — даже его подготовка к быстрому и удобному убийству Хисоки на Арене. Тогда он полагал, что сумеет избавить свою семью от назойливого элемента, сможет убить предателя, не слишком заботясь о бое. Куроро любил эффективность, легко рассчитал четкий план, но дальше не предусмотрел.  
Забыл о старом поверье, что даже отрубленная голова волка кусается.  
И Хисока вернулся с того света.  
Против него не работали старые методы. Куроро знал, что даже у Хисоки был свой предел, но границу не видел до сих пор, даже в те мгновения, когда лично резал ему сухожилия. Боль была эффективным способом воздействия — но тут она не работала.

Слабые ломались сразу.  
Сильные — держались чуть дольше.  
Хисока был исключением, он держался так долго, что даже Фейтан приходил в восторг — того, кто выдерживал бы столько его изощрений, он видел впервые. И, видя огонь азарта и наслаждения в глазах товарища, Куроро лишь улыбался краешком рта.

Прошло почти полгода, и он чувствовал — скоро маска даст трещину. Как только он завершит приготовления к «Приветствию». Это будет особой пыткой. Куроро готовил ее тщательно, зная, как ценит Хисока свободу, — и Куроро дал ее, не сковывая его никакими тисками.

И наблюдал.

Ведь до этого они вместе с Фейтаном аккуратно вплетали в плоть стальную шипастую проволоку. Вокруг костей, делая ее единой с телом. То был единственный раз, когда Куроро приказал усыпить Хисоку — ведь в тот момент наслаждением должна была стать не боль, а то, что следовало прямо за ней.

_Осознание_.

Он улыбался, чувствуя, как катятся слезы по щекам.  
Так прекрасно.

— Игра закончена, — сказал он мягко Хисоке, поглаживая его по голове.

Словно нашкодившего брата. Все же он пробыл частью их семьи почти два года. Трудно было позабыть об этом.  
Наклонился и прошептал в самое ухо:

— Можешь идти.

Но игра только началась.

Руки и ноги не слушались; единая с кишками сталь делала существование невыносимым. Фейтан внимательно бдил за тем, чтобы Хисока и не подумал убить себя, избавившись от страданий в блаженстве смерти, — но тот и не пытался даже, продолжая существовать.  
Свободный, не скованный, он не мог даже встать и оставался тут, вместе с Куроро и платой за то, что совершил.  
Не было ничего лучше и прекраснее того, что Куроро видел перед собой, — и он старался ухватить каждый миг, каждую искру агонии, пробившуюся сквозь фальшивую маску спокойствия. Они называли Хисоку чудовищем, боялись, ведь только монстр в самый опасный момент, на грани жизни, сумел бы четко и ясно поставить условие для нэн и дать вернуть себя к жизни.  
Безумие — вот что это было.

Безумство и тонкий расчет.

Но с каждой новой пыткой Куроро чувствовал, как покидает его благоразумие.  
Тоже.

Призраки ушедших стояли у него за спиной и шептали. Остановись, одумайся — Куроро слышал их голоса, словно они были все еще живы. Живые пытались остановить его тоже, он слышал, как Мачи просила его убить уже Хисоку — и перестать мучить себя.  
Тогда он лишь улыбнулся.

— Я не могу, прости.

Чем дольше он находился в одном месте с предателем, тем сильнее ощущал, как сходил с ума. Постепенно Хисока утягивал его в свое безумие — и в пустой полусгнившей улыбке Куроро видел единственное спасение. Он сидел днями и ночами напротив Хисоки и смотрел, как медленно угасало тело, — но не дух.  
Это пугало его и одновременно вводило в настоящий экстаз.

Хисока сильный. И ломать такого человека — по-настоящему превосходно.

Куроро был готов потратить месяцы, годы лишь на то, чтобы насладиться чужой карой сполна. Настоящее безумие, но он искренне наслаждался им, зная, что отомщенные его товарищи были бы счастливы.  
За то, что он наказал предателя.  
За то, что ощутил всю их боль — и даже больше.

— Я ненавижу тебя. Нестерпимой ненавистью.  
Так Куроро говорил ему.  
И Хисока улыбался в ответ.

Куроро говорил с ним — о многом.  
Об ушедших товарищах, о том, что думал.  
Он не искал аудитории в предателе, но знал, что тот хватает каждое слово так чутко, так страстно — ведь даже у чудовищ есть потребность в общении. Пусть даже сейчас он не был способен вымолвить ни слова.

В глазах его скрывалось то, чего так жаждал глава «Паука». И с каждым разговором оно проявлялось все больше. Осталось только дождаться, осталось лишь...  
Не было сил терпеть.

— Эй, Хисока, — окликнул его Куроро.  
В очередной раз.

Тот медленно поднял голову, и в единственном оставшемся глазу лидер «Пауков» увидел крохи жгучей ненависти, что пытались спрятаться за маской спокойствия. Раньше бы он ответил что-нибудь насмешливое, глупое, что дало бы понять о еще не согнутой воле, но Куроро сам лишил его языка.  
И всем, что у Хисоки осталось, был взгляд.  
Сладостной речью можно было скрыть ложь, но глаза раскрывали все сразу. И Куроро растянул губы в улыбке, зная, как сильно пылает ненависть человека перед ним.

Человека... Нет, чудовища, монстра.  
Предателя нельзя было назвать иначе.

Но было ли это разумно?  
Было ли верно предаваться собственным эгоистичным желаниям и наблюдать за медленной агонией монстра перед собой вместо того, чтобы даровать ему быструю и легкую смерть?  
Сердце кричало, что так было верно, но оставшимися крохами благоразумия Куроро понимал, что лишь усугубляет ситуацию.

Для «Пауков».  
Для себя.

Одним лишь движением он был способен сейчас убить Хисоку, окончательно, так, чтобы тот никогда более не вернулся к жизни. И это было бы правильно, и это было бы верно, потому как месть стоило творить на чистую голову, а прошлое — забыть и отпустить.  
Этим он морил лишь себя — изводил мыслями, не спал по ночам, и все это лишь ради еще одной частички агонии, которую испытает Хисока. Команда смотрела на него с жалостью и тоской, и он прекрасно понимал их, зная, как глупо все это было.  
Верным решением было бы убить Хисоку прямо сейчас. Лишить головы, как сделал тот с Кортопи. Перерезать глотку, как было с Шалнарком.

Но только лишь Куроро думал об этом — как изнутри его начинала есть мерзкая желчная жажда.  
Такую он ощущал лишь однажды — после смерти Увогина. Когда крыса с цепями убила его человека мерзким нечестным способом, он жаждал расправы над всеми, кто был причастен к столь грязному акту.  
Но то ощущение в сравнении с этим было слабым, почти незаметным.

Сейчас все стало иначе.  
Хисока — их бывший товарищ, и в этом скрывался источник всех бед. Он был одним из них, они ели из одной чаши, едва не буквально. Странный, нелюдимый, Куроро был готов простить ему многое тогда, потому как видел в Хисоке нечто притягательное — неясное, странное чувство, преследовавшее его постоянно в мыслях.  
Не нужно было гадать о том, зачем Хисока стал частью «Паука» — и так все очевидно.  
В этом клубке неподчинения и гордости Куроро виделось нечто такое, что манило его, подобно огню для несчастного мотылька. Подчиняясь лишь на словах, Хисока же на деле не принадлежал никому — лишь себе. И эта свобода казалась Куроро самым ценным, что он когда-либо видел.

Они оба жаждали сломить друг друга. Ради собственной гордости. Ради того, чтобы узреть в глазах другого мольбу и слабость.

И Куроро вырвал победу.  
Это чувство пьянило.

Как же он хотел сломить этот дух, растоптать все надежды и узреть в ярких золотых глазах вместо насмешки испуг. Стоило Куроро лишь мельком взглянуть на Хисоку, он ощущал, как готов был вцепиться руками ему в глотку и душить так медленно, чтобы успеть насладиться каждым его вздохом, каждым угасающим взглядом, где смешаются ярость и страх.  
Последний был неведом этому монстру лишь доселе — и Куроро пообещал себе, что заставит его узнать это чувство сполна.  
Убить его быстро было бы так милосердно.

Куроро смахнул скупую слезу, улыбаясь еще шире, — какая жалость. Ему придется отступить от эффективности и стать на один уровень с чудовищем напротив, так, чтобы тот познал всю ту горечь, что чувствовал «Паук», когда терял очередного своего верного соратника.  
Но чтобы не ступить в пропасть окончательно, он будет лишь наблюдать.  
А остальное доделает Фейтан.

— Эй, Хисока...

Тихо Куроро окликнул его. Вновь.

Когда Хисока поднял глаза на него, лидер «Пауков» не сдержал счастливой улыбки — за мутным золотом безразличия и спокойствия он ощущал искры ненависти, той, что заставляла этого монстра сейчас корчиться в агонии, но продолжать существовать в надежде на мщение. Это было превосходное чувство, то, за какое ему пришлось заплатить кровью своей семьи. И сейчас ответную плату он требовал с чудовища перед собой.  
Ради собственного выживания. Ради мести — далекой и славной.  
Они оба знали о том, что дальше будет лишь хуже. Для них двоих. Пока Фейтан оттачивал свое мастерство на Хисоке, медленно доводя его до края — того, где жизнь и смерть постепенно сливались воедино, Куроро точно так же приближался к краю. Но к иному — между благоразумием и безумством.

И кажется, почти пересек черту.

Проведя рукой по волосам, Куроро улыбнулся, увидев в алых прядях белизну.  
Скоро все это закончится, скоро все станет хорошо. Он был уверен.  
И, наклонившись, прошептал почти на ухо — те жалкие его остатки после пыток Фейтана:

— Сперва я жалел тебя. Как жалеют глупых и неразумных братьев. Когда ты согласился на бой на Арене... Глупый-глупый, ты даже подумать не мог, что я подготовлю столь качественный капкан. И когда ты проиграл, я был готов отпустить тебя — даже если бы узнал, что ты на самом деле выжил. Просто потому, что наши пути разошлись.

Он наклонился ниже.

— Но потом ты допустил ошибку.

Хисока смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и взгляд этот был серьезен. Куроро нравились такие мгновения, ведь только в них чудовище за улыбчивой маской проклевывалось и давало понять, что оно еще здесь, выжидало.

— Я ненавижу тебя. Готов наслаждаться каждой крупицей твоей боли. Твое существование в агонии — то, что помогает мне обрести жажду жить дальше. И я не дам умереть тебе быстро, поверь, пройдет очень много времени, прежде чем ты и я наконец обретем покой...

Он крепко сжал чужие волосы и резко дернул назад. Хисока уставился на него с едва зримой яростью — и как же прекрасно было это чувство!

— Быть может, так и влюбляются?

Больное и неправильное чувство. И все же грань рассудка уже оказалась позади.  
Куроро закрыл глаза и прислонился щекой к чужим волосам. Улыбка его стала горькой.

— И все, что нам остается, — это только сожалеть.


End file.
